Life Changed for Better or for Worse
by the.fanfic.qeein
Summary: Italy gets bullied by Germany in Hetalia academy and somehow Germany falls for italy and italy falls for Germany too. and somehow after that, Germany and Italy's life changed for better or for worse
1. Chapter 1

Feliciano was so excited. "Ve~! My-a first year at Hetalia Academy!" He says running through the halls. He suddenly bumped into Ludwig and knocked all the stuff out of his hands "Ah! Germany I'm-a so sorry!"

Ludwig looks down at Feliciano in anger and picks him up and yells at him "Stay outta my way!~"

Italy whimpers and nods. "S-Si Germany! Si!" He says nervously hoping the big scary man would put him down

Before Ludwig puts him down he yells out a few words "If you don't stay out of my way i'll kick your faggy ass." he puts him down and goes to his class

Italy sighs. "J-just because I-a like guys, Germany, doesn't mean you have to-a call me names." He says under his breath.

Hungary goes over to italy and asked him "Are you okay Italy? Do you want me to take you to the principal's office?"

He shook his head "no, it's was-a my fault"

Hungary looks at him and asked "how is it your fault? Just because you like guys that does not mean he can be mean to you like that."

"Yeah but I did-a run into him.." He says as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm going to class...Grazie Hungary"

"Yeah you go to class and i'm going to see the principal and tell on Ludwig now." she says and storms off

Feliciano didn't want to fight so he just went to class

*at the end of the day*

Feliciano walked into his new dorm to see Ludwig unpacking. "Germany?" He asked a little scared

Germany looks up then looks down trying to ignore the italian and continuing unpacking

He kept walking in and set his stuff down. Italy started unpacking. "Germany? Are you-a going to think im-a in your way? Because I don't-a want to be hurt...I can ask to-a change dorms."

"Nein just don't talk to me, and me and you will be okay." Ludwig says a bit rudely and lays on his own bed

Italy nods and fights off being sad. He finished unpacking and took off his shirt not facing Germany. He pulled on a tank top and laid down. "G-goodnight Germany." He says trying to be nice

*an hour later*

Germany was sleeping peacefully until he had and nightmare he was tossing and turning and started crying out "No stop don't hurt me, i'm sorry father. don't hurt me dad. I-i'm sorry so so sorry.~"

Italy woke up slowly and looked over at Germany. He got up hesitantly and walked over. Feliciano shoot him a little. "Germany! Wake up it's-a just a dream."

Germany does not wake up he keeps crying out "Daddy i'm sorry. I can't help who i want to love~ please don't hurt me!~"

Italy kept shaking him. "Germany wake up!" He says a little scared. What was he talking about?

Germany wakes up and pulling the blanket over him so italy does not see his tears "I'm okay you can you go back to sleep."

"Germany?" He asked him scared he would hurt him. "Are you-a sure?"

Germany doesn't answer Italy he just sobs and not really caring of Italy got in bed with him

Italy slowly started to touch his shoulder. "Why are you crying?"

"Italy just leave me alone. Why do you care? I'm your bully not your friend." Germany says and tries to stop crying

"I'm everyone's friend!" He says happily with a smile "even yours"

"Ja well i don't deserve friends." Ludwig says

"Neither do i" he says smiling happily and laying down next to him

Germany sits up fast and asked "what are you doing in my bed?" his face gets a bit red

"I want to-a sleep near you incase you-a have a dream about your papa." He says taking Germany's pillow

Germany then gets up and runs out of their dorm room before Italy could see his blush on his face

He cocked his head to the side and laid back. Italy decided to get up and walk back to his bed


	2. Chapter 2

*the next morning*

Italy was sleeping next to Germany

somehow Germany had his arms around Italy's waste and holding him tightly

Italy had his face in Germany's neck and was sleeping softly.

Germany without knowing he kissed italy's chest and keeps on doing that

Italy woke up slowly. "Germany?" He asked

Germany was still asleep not aware of what he was doing he was kissing italy repeatedly and holding him tighter

Italy whimpers and pokes him. "Germany? Are you sweeping?"

No answer. Germany rolls over still holding italy and kissing him too but this time he kissed his neck and licking it

He tried not to moan but a few was escaped

Germany's alarm clock goes off and he wakes up slowly opening his beautiful blue eyes

Italy looked down at him. "L-Ludwig it's not what it looked like."

Ludwig gets up not wanting to talk to feliciano all he said was "good morning."

He got up. "Umm...Good morning."

"Look i don't like you like that." Germany says he tried not to talk to Italy but part of him is making him talk to Italy

"B-but you seemed like you did." He says a little sad

Germany turns to Italy and goes to grab him and says a bit mad with a bit of blush on his face "Look i'm not gay, i love women." he says lying to himself

"But I think your lying." He dares to say

Germany holds italy and yells at him "I'm not lying! I'm fucking straight!~"

Italy leaned in and kisses him deeply knowing he was lying

Germany wanted to kiss Italy back but he doesn't he pushes him away and takes a step back and says "I'm not."

He sighs. "F-Fine.." He got up and got ready to go take a shower blushing

*three minutes later*

Germany was knocking at the door and asked "Hey are you done yet?"

"Si.." Italy says getting out of the shower

"Well hurry up i have to pee." he says a little bit impatient

Feli got out and went to get dressed

Germany runs into the bathroom not caring he left his diary opened on his bed

Italy saw it and smirks. He went over to it and started reading because he was curious

'dear diary'

"Why am i so mean to him every time i see him? is it because he can come out and i can't. Is it because i love him and i can't show it or is it, because i'm afraid my dad may kill me. I don't know but i do know that i'm in love with Feliciano aka Italy. I love him"

'sined Ludwig aka Germany'

Italy smiles and left the page there. Germany did love him. Feliciano knew it. He started getting dressed when Ludwig walked out of the bathroom

Ludwig comes out and saw a big smile on Feliciano's face and he couldn't help but to blush at his smile "Umm why are you so happy?" he asked turning away so italy would not see his blush

"Oh nothing." He says smiling

Germany saw that he left his diary and he knew Italy had read it "So you read it did you?"

"No!" Italy says turning around "ok maybe"

"Ok" Germany walks over to italy and turns him around and picks him up again "You know what, i have had it." he says

Italy blushes "n-no."

Germany brings their lips close together and passionately kissed him

Italy blushes and kisses him back putting a hand on his cheek deepening it

Germany falls onto the bed bringing Italy down with him and french kisses him

He moaned softly and mumbles "L-Ludwig we can't do this right now...we have class."

Ludwig gets up and says "Fine but meet me here at break time."

Italy nods "for what though."

"I want to talk to you alone and don't worry i'm not going to hurt you." Germany says and kissed Italy's cheek

*at break time*

During the break for lunch, Italy walked into his dorm and saw Germany was already there. He blushes darkly. "Ciao..."

Germany looks at Italy and smiles "Mmm you came."

"Si.." He says taking off his backpack "you wanted to talk to me?"

Germany nods and pats the bed and says "Ja. sit on my bed."

Feliciano walked over and sat down.

Ludwig hold Feliciano tightly and starts talking "So how was class?"

"Good.." He says cuddling in his chest

"Umm can i ask you something italy?" Germany asked

"Could you not tell anyone that i'm gay?" Germany asked and pets Italy's head softly

"Why?" He asked softly

"I don't know i just don't want anyone to know yet okay!" Germany says trying not to yell

Italy whimpers. "Ok ok ok..." He says hiding his face. "I'm sorry"

Germany pulls italy onto his lap and says "Don't be sorry. it's just i had a bad childhood growing up and because of it i'm afraid to come out."

Italy looked at him. "Y-your papa hurt you didn't he? I heard you crying last night."

Germany nods and starts crying again remembering what his father did to him as a child "C-can i tell you waht he d-did to m-me."

"Of course." Italy says wiping his tears away

Germany sits up and says "Well i was 7 when i came out and mom was okay with it but she told me not to tell my father, but i didn't' listen, i went to tell him and he..." Ludwig says and cried hard "He threw me against the wall and beat me with his belt!~"

"Germany..." Italy says softly. "I'm-a so sorry...is that why you bullied me?"

Germany nods and holds italy tighter and says "I'm so sorry for doing that to you italy."

"It's ok." He says smiling a little. "Germany? D-did you mean what you said back there in your diary? Do you really love me?"

Germany answers by kissing Italy's lips he puts his arms around his waist and deepens the kiss

Italy kisses him deeply put his hands on the Germans strong chest. "I love you" he mumbles

Germany pulls away and says "I love you too." he then goes back to kissing him tries to deepen it some more by licking Italy's bottom lip

Feliciano pulls back. "Germany? I'm not ready for this yet."

Germany nods and says "I know i just want to make out with you tho"

"But I'm not ready." He says

"How long until your ready? I'm just asking baby." Germany asked giving italy a kiss on his cheek

Italy got up and went to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth. Feliciano wanted this to be perfect

Germany gets up and goes to his next class

Italy came back in frowns. "Oh..." He blushes and looks down at his shoes. He felt bad now that Germany left

*at the end of the day*

Germany came back to his room and sits on the bed and took off his shoes and took off his shirt

Italy came back into the dorm. "Hello Ludwig..." He says softly and took off his backpack.

Germany looks up and says "I'm sorry for going like that i had to go to class."

"Really?" He asked blushing

Germany nods and goes to pick Italy up and hugs him and sits down and keeps on holding him and asked "I didn't upset you? did i?"

"No no!" He says happily "You just scared me...I thought you left me."

"no no why would i leave you Italy?" Germany asked

Italy shrugs

Germany kissed Italy's cheek and holds him tightly and whispers sweet things to Italy "Italy my love i will never ever leave you. I love you with all my heart, and i will always be here for you, and if i have to prove it to you i will."

"Germany, if you-a loved me wouldn't you-a want people to know?" He asked with a half smile. "I mean I bet no one will tell your papa."

Germany lets Italy go and grabs a megaphone out of nowhere and goes out of there dorm and goes to, a hallway where there's a lot of people

"Germany?" He asked getting up after him

Germany turned on the megaphone and says very loudly "Everyone in the hallway!" everyone stops and Listen to Germany. he takes a deep breath and yells out "I'm GAY! and italy is the love of my life!~"

Italy blushes and covers his mouth with his hands thinking it was cute

When Germany saw Italy there he turns and picks him up and kissed him deeply to show him how much he loved him, by kissing him in front of everyone

Italy kisses him back blushing darkly. Some people in the crowd cheered and other whistled only two people seemed to dislike it enough to boo

Germany breaks the kiss and smiles lovingly and asked "do you believe me now when i say I love you Feliciano Vargas?"

He nods. "Si!"

Germany hugs italy tight and kissed his cheek and neck

He bit his lip. "I'm ready.."

"Take me-a back to our dorm~" he says smiling

Ludwig took Feliciano back to the dorm and kissed him

Feliciano kisses back smiling. He locked the door behind them

"Mmm Feli.~" Ludwig moans into the kiss

He giggles and pulled away. Feli walked backwards to the bed "come get me~"

Ludwig walks over to Feli and grabs him playfully, and lays him on the bed and kissed him

Feliciano blushes and kisses him back.

Germany pulls away and asked "Do you have a condom?"

"Desk drawer." He says simply

Germany gets and undress italy and undressed himself and goes to get the condom

Italy smiles he couldn't wait

Ludwig puts the condom on and goes to Feli and kissed him before going into him

Italy moans. "Ah~"

"Ah oh ah italy." Germany moans and started going harder

"Ah Feli i love you please be mein love" Ludwig says as he plunges into him

"Si! Si! Si!" He yells over and over

"I love you!~" He yells out and cumed

"I love you too.." He moans

Germany kiss italy passionately and pulls out of him and covers them up with a blanket

Italy cuddles into him. "I love you~"

Germany holds Italy tighter "I love you more than you will ever know." he says and kissed his cheek

Italy smiles and purrs as he curl turned into a heart


	3. Chapter 3

***Christmas time***

"Ciao Germany!" Italy yells running into the dorm. It was months later and he was holding a box of Christmas stuff. "Merry Christmas."

Germany smiles and hugs and kisses him "Merry Christmas to you too my love. Umm Italy i need to tell you something." he says

Italy ignored him. "Come on Germany! Lets go-a set up some lights!"

Germany nods and decides to wait to tell Italy "Sounds good babe"

Italy stood up on a chair and he started to fall. "Ah~!"

Germany ran and got Italy and says with a goofy smile "I got you baby. you need to be more careful."

Italy blushes and looked up at him. "S-Si."

Before Germany puts Italy down he kissed him lovingly and deeply

He kisses back, almost melting. Feliciano pulled away and said "I can't wait.." He says smiling "Our first Christmas together."

Germany then looks down and says "I won't be here on Christmas i'll be at home with my family."

"What?" Italy asked a little hurt

"Don't worry baby i'll be here for you on new years." Germany says and tries to go in for a kiss but Italy backs up

Italy was just hurt Germany didn't tell him. "But I planned everything.." He looked sad. "I thought you wanted to be with me."

Germany picks up Italy and says "I do want to be with you"

"Then why are you going to your papas?" He asked softly. Italy instantly perked up. "Wait! I wanna go! You can-a take me with you so I can-a meet your mama and papa." He says happily

"You can't i don't want my dad to hurt you." Germany says a bit scared of what his dad might do to his boyfriend

"Oh come on Germany! It will be-a fun." He says taking his hands. "Besides, that was-a long time ago...I'm not-a saying it was right but he wouldn't do that again."

"Italy no means no." Germany says

He pouts. "Germany please?"

Italy looked sad. "Fine.."

Germany gets his suitcase and gets ready and while he's doing that he says "I'm sorry italy."

Italy sat on his bed. "It's ok...you'll be here for New Years like you said right?"

Germany nods and kissed his forehead "Ja, my love i promise you."

Italy nods and helps him pack. "I can't wait to see you

*an hour later*

Germany opens the door and gives italy a goodbye kiss

Italy kisses him back "I love you.." He says pulling away. "Go on you don't wanna miss your flight."

Germany nods and walks away and says "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He says smiling and waved to him. As Italy turned back sadly he saw a bag. He gasped and ran over to get it

Germany was walking intel a girl ran up to him and kissed him on accident

Italy walked out and saw Germany kissing a girl and he felt his heart break. "G-Germany?" He asked as his eyes got watery

Germany pushed the girl off and says "Italy it's not what it looks like I can explain."

Italy started to cry. "I trusted you!" He says and threw Germany's stuff on the ground and ran back to his room in tears

Germany looks at the girl and says in mixer of madness and sadness "I hope your happy! Thanks a lot!"

"What?" She's asked a little angry "it not my fault!"

Ludwig gets mad and just goes home

*back in Germany*

Ludwig goes in his house "I'm home"

It was just his dad home. "Hello son." He says getting up from the couch. He looked almost exactly like Germany but seems stronger somehow. He was definitely intimidating man

Ludwig looks at his father in fright. Ludwig usually does not scare easily but his father scares him "H-hello f-father."

"Have a seat." He says "Your mom will be home soon. Want a beer?"

Ludwig shook his head "N-no" he just goes to his bedroom

The father just shrugged it off

Ludwig comes back down and goes and gets the phone and tries to call Feliciano and explain everything not caring if his father was listening

Italy didn't answer the first few times. "I don't care about him...he doesn't-a care about me." He says crying into his pillow. Finally he got tired for him calling and answered. "Hello?" He said softly and sadly

"Italy i swear that kiss was an accident that girl ran up to be and kissed me on accident. I promise you please forgive me i love you and when i get back i'll make it up to you sweetie." Germany on the phone crying to his boyfriend

"No I don't want to-a hear your excuses! You kissed her Germany!" He crys. "You ruined everything. I...I hate you.." He says not really meaning it. That's why it hurt to see Germany kiss someone else

Germany hanged up the phone and cried for losing the one person that loved him and made him want to smile

Italy threw the phone on the floor and cried into his pillow

Ludwig turns his head and sees his dad holding a belt looking like he was going to hurt him

"Son, did I just hear you talk about Feliciano being your boyfriend?!" He asked angrily

Ludwig nods and backs away from his father and says "Ja, dad he's my boyfriend and i love him!~"

"I thought we talked about this." He growls

Germany goes to a corner and crouches down and panics "Daddy please don't hurt me i'm sorry!~"

"Shut up you despicable excuse for a son!" He yells hitting him with the belt

Ludwig screams out in pain when he got hit over and over again "Daddy please stop! I love him!~~~"

"Shut up!" He says hitting him harder and harder

Ludwig got hit so much that he past out

Ludwig woke up sirens outside his house. A police woman walked over to Germany. "Hello.. Are you ok? Your dad is off to Jail."

Ludwig looks at the police woman and nods and says "Please take me back to school."

She nods and helps the German up.

*time skip*

Italy was still in bed by the time Germany got back. He was sleeping in bed

Germany came into his dorm and shuts the door it was loud enough for Italy to hear

Italy looked up but then saw Germany's feet but ignored him

Germany goes to sit on his bed and when he does he turns the lamp on and in he does Italy saw Germany's face was covered in bruises

"Germany?" He asked worried and sat up. "W-what happened?"

Germany looks down not looking at his love and says "M-my father h-hurt me a-again today.~" he sobs

Italy hugs Germany. "I'm so-a sorry do you need pain meds?"

Germany shook his head and said "No just hug me please and don't let go of me.~~" he cried

"B-but..." He says softy. "I can't Germany I just can't."

"Italy i promise you it was accident. I swear. please oh please." Germany says and cries and takes italy hand and kissed over and over again and says "I love you and only you."

Italy looked at him then kisses his lips deeply and pulled back. "I believe you..." He says and hugs him. "I'm sorry..I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry your dad hurt you. And I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry."

Germany grabs Italy and holds him and cried into his shoulder and says "Don't be sorry i should had stayed with you~"

"Christmas isn't over yet.." Italy says holding him

"Feliciano i don't want any Christmas presents but you, because you are my present." Ludwig says and kissed his cheek over and over again

Italy giggles. "Take me back?" He asked smiling.

"I already have." Ludwig says and kissed italy lustfully on the lips

He kisses him back smiling happily

Germany lays Italy down and lays on top of him while kissing him

He moans softly "Mmm~ Ludwig."

Ludwig stops kissing and took off his shirt showing some bruises on his chest and his belly

"Baby does it hurt?" He asked softly

"A little but i'm ok. " Germany says and goes back to kissing and greiding his hips

Italy moans softly. "Germany..." He mumbles

Germany took Italy and his own clothes off and starts making love to Italy

He moans. "Germany~" he says softly each time. So adorable pants

Germany keeps thrusting into italy making him cry out in great pleasure

He moans "oh Germany!~" suddenly he realized what was happening. "Germany! You aren't-a wearing a condom."

Germany stops what he's doing and pulls out and says "I'm sorry. do you have a condom?"

He nods. "S-Si...still in the desk drawer." He bits his bottom lip

Ludwig grabs one and slips it on and kissed Feliciano and goes in again

He moans. "Oh Ludwig~"

"Oh Feliciano~ please say my name some more!~" Ludwig cries in pleasure and thrusted harder and faster

"Ludwig!~" he cried out. "Ludwig!~"

"Oh mein gott im going to cum FELI!~" Ludwig moaned out loud

"Cum for me my love.." He says then whimpers in pleasure

Ludwig thrusted in and cumed and broke the condom and pulls out and says "Oh shit."

"What?" Italy asked sitting up a little

"I'm sorry. I broke the condom." Ludwig says a bit worried of Feliciano getting a bit mad at him

"What?" He asked shocked. Italy laid back in his tear soaked pillow and covered his eyes trying not to cry.

Germany gets up and picks Italy up and sits on the bed and says "It will be okay baby if you get pregnant. I'll still be here for you i promise you."

Italy starts crying into his chest. "No you won't! You will-a leave me...we are-a still in school. We can't-a raise a kid here."

"Well i was thinking about getting an apartment." germany says "and i won't leave you."

He wipes his tears away. "Y-You won't leave me?"

Germany lays Italy on the bed and cuddles with him and kisses his cheeks while saying "I love you Feliciano and i will never leave you."

Italy cuddles into his chest. "I love you too.." He says smiling now

"Goodnight Feli." Germany says and starts falling asleep


End file.
